


Accidentally in Love

by ragingrainbow



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic Available, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Nick didn’t really know what to say to that. There was a point in there somewhere about how they were </i>not in a relationship<i>, but then the fact that they were not and Harry still came to mother-hen him made him feel a lot less awful. And he would kind of like for it to happen again.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for my "flu" cotton candy bingo prompt. Also [there is podfic. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/637015)

Nick didn’t do relationships. He had told Harry as much early on, in a desperate try to curb youthful love. It hadn’t worked very well. 

“Right,” Harry had said, employing his dimpled grin that quite frankly made Nick feel a little like a teenager again, “so we’re not in a relationship.”

And then he had kissed Nick and Nick had completely lost the rest of the little speech he had planned. 

That was just how it was with Harry. Simple. 

 

Thing is, Nick was slowly realising that he had been looking at relationships from the wrong angle all this time. He had never really thought about all the small things, all the benefits of a relationship. 

Which was why when he fired off a text to cancel dinner plans because he felt too awful to even get out of bed, he was (rather pleasantly) surprised when less than an hour later Harry was standing in his bedroom. 

“I brought you some soup?” Harry held up a styrofoam cup, and Nick was actually hungry so he flapped his hands in Harry’s direction. 

Harry smiled and came to put the cup on the nightstand before he leaned down to kiss Nick’s forehead. 

“I’ll get you a spoon.” 

Nick watched Harry leave the room. It didn’t take long for him to come back, carrying a spoon and a glass of water. He handed the spoon to Nick and put the water on the nightstand before taking the lid off the soup and giving that to Nick as well. 

“Got some Lemsip too but eat the soup first, yeah? Need anything else?” Harry put his hand on Nick’s forehead as he spoke. 

Nick pretended that the fuzzy feeling he got when Harry smiled fondly at him was just from the fever.

“‘M fine,” Nick croaked, shaking his head. He patted the space beside him on the bed to get Harry to join him. 

Harry kicked off his shoes and crawled onto the bed, settling at Nick’s side. They were both silent as Nick ate the soup. Harry sneaked a hand under the covers to rub his thumb against Nick’s hip. 

“You didn’t have to come over,” Nick said quietly as he put the empty cup on the nightstand. 

Harry turned his head to look at Nick, his expression so _fond_ that Nick had to look away again. 

“My plans were cancelled anyway,” he said, patting Nick’s leg under the duvet. 

Nick didn’t really know what to say to that. There was a point in there somewhere about how they were _not in a relationship_ , but then the fact that they were not and Harry still came to mother-hen him made him feel a lot less awful. And he would kind of like for it to happen again. 

“We could watch some telly?” Nick suggested instead, to stop himself from saying something stupid. He managed to get out of bed without falling over and embarrassing himself. He forced a smile in Harry’s direction, hoping to maybe fool him into believing that Nick didn’t feel like death. 

“Right. I’m making a cuppa, then.” Harry didn’t sound convinced at all, but at least he was willing to humour Nick. Nick supposed it was a perk of being ill. 

Nick had just settled himself on the sofa and was flicking through the channels when Harry joined him, setting the two cups on the table. He retrieved a blanket at took his time wrapping it around Nick. Although he was grinning as he did it, so Nick was pretty sure he was just teasing. 

Nick had probably been through all the channels at least twice before he realised that he wasn’t even focusing on what was on. He offered the remote to Harry but Harry just shrugged so he left it. He was a lot more interested in getting Lemsip into himself anyway, and Harry seemed to be watching Nick rather than the TV. 

“I feel bloody wrecked,” Nick announced after a while, because Harry was here anyway so he thought he should be allowed to whine a bit. 

He did kind of expect Harry to tease him but Harry just pulled him closer with a soft “C’mere” instead. He didn’t even flinch when Nick sneezed and probably got snot all over his shoulder. 

“You should sleep,” Harry said, kissing the side of Nick’s head and rubbing his back. “I can stay, day off tomorrow.”

“Mhm,” Nick agreed, snuggling closer to Harry’s side. Sleeping definitely seemed like a good idea. As did Harry staying, for that matter. 

Before he drifted off, Nick realised that he had totally fallen for Harry Styles’ charms and let himself be tricked into having a relationship. He was surprisingly fine with that.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Accidentally in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637015) by [niania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niania/pseuds/niania)




End file.
